


When The Stars Go Blue

by stylesforstiles



Series: When The Stars Go Blue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, bartender liam!, bartender niall!, dr zayn!, lawyer louis!, side smut, surfer harry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is a lawyer with a broken heart, so Zayn and Niall decide the best place to get over it is in Hawaii, where they meet Harry and Liam. Heart eyes and crushes take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into Larry fiction, so I'm just testing out the waters. This is not based on any reality whatsoever, I just have a lot of feelings about Larry that I needed to unleash. 
> 
> XO

It was bleak out. The cold wrapped around him, strangling him from the inside out. He felt like a black cloud had been following him for months, making a mockery of his existence. That was what he thrived on now. Depressing thoughts and utter despair. He’s not sure how his friends have put up with him for this long. He was the ultimate cliché. He pushed open the door of the pub with a heavy sigh, scanning the room for familiar faces. He spotted them shoved into a dark corner booth; heads huddled close, looking quite serious. When he reached them they looked up at him with a slightly guilty look in their eyes. He shoved Niall's shoulder to signal him to move over and slumped into the booth, reaching for the nearest drink and downed it in one gulp. He pretended not to notice them look at each other with concern.

“I’d ask if you’re alright Lou, but I think that ship sailed long ago,”

“I’m fine. Peachy in fact.”

“ _Louis_.”

“ _Zayn._ ”

He frowned, now reaching out for the pint sitting next to him.

“Hey! Get your lazy arse up to the bar and order your own,” Niall hollered as he smacked his hand away.

He slumped down further into his seat, scrubbing a hand over the rough stubble on his cheeks. Zayn let out an exasperated breath, grabbing his hand away from his face, forcing him to look at him.

“I'll get you a drink but we’re talking about this when I get back. _Really_ talking it about it, Louis.”

He groaned internally. He wanted to transport himself to a world where he never had to talk about his feelings again, and his friends let him carry on his existence as a walking Joy Division album without judgment.

Zayn held out a beer to him, raising his eyebrow as if to say 'I’m only giving this to you if you start talking'. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass, plastering a smile on his face that mostly came out as a grimace.

Zayn ruffled his hair, “Good boy. Now talk--” he paused, debating for a moment. “Actually no, I’ll start,”

He looked at Niall and he nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

“Lou, look... we love you and we will always be here for you, but this mood of yours, it has to stop. We understand that you’ve had your heart broken, trust me babe, I feel for you. It’s bloody awful. But you look shit man. You haven’t been to work in weeks,”

“I have a great sick plan, I’m still getting paid!” Louis cringed at how shrill he sounded. And really, it was more or less that his bosses had advised him to take some time off and maybe 'get some help'. He had tried going to work but he was a complete mess; fucking up on case files and misplacing some fairly important notes, not to mention looking like death warmed over. All things that couldn’t and shouldn't happen when you were a lawyer.

“That’s not the point. You can’t stay in your flat forever, sitting alone in the dark, listening to depressing music and drinking wine by the case.”

“I don’t do that… _every_ night. I go out,” he grumbled, throwing his arms around his stomach. He was sure he looked like a petulant child.

“Louis, leaving your flat to buy more booze doesn’t count as going out.”

“I came here didn’t I!” he snapped. He immediately felt horrible. Good, finally a feeling he was used to. “Sorry.”

“S’okay. Listen, for what its worth I bet Mark feels a hundred times worse than you do,”

Niall slung an arm around his shoulders, tipping his glass up. “That’s right. Because he’s the one who gave you up. And that’s a lot to lose. You’re one of the best people I know Lou. You know, when you’re not moping about and what not.” His laughter filled the booth as he squeezed him against his side.

He smiled faintly. “Thanks, Niall.”

Louis brought his beer to his lips, thinking of the phone call that played throughout his mind on loop at least 27 hours a day. He had been giddy about their new flat, happily unpacking their movies; but also heavily judging the ghastly life choices Mark made when it came to his selections. His phone rang as he put away yet another Bruce Lee movie.

“Babe, we’re going to have some serious problems if you think I’m going to be watching any of these kung fu movies. Without being plied with copious amounts of alcohol that is. And maybe some funny cigarettes.” There was a long silence. “Mark?”

“Louis…I…I can’t do this,”

“If you mean watch these movies, I agree, I can’t either.”

“No, Lou. This...us.”

“Mark, if this is some kind of new house christening joke, it’s really not funny,” he laughed nervously, chewing on his lip as he paced the living room.

“I met someone. A while ago actually…it just kind of started up, I don't know. He was always helping out with our photo shoots and we hit it off, and you were always working and--”

He abruptly cut him off. “You’re blaming meeting someone else on me? I’m a lawyer for Christ’s sake, Mark. I kind of need to be at work!”

“I know! Dammit Lou, _I know,_ but everything got so crazy; and then when you bought the flat and asked me to move in I felt pressured, like we were getting so serious, but you seemed so happy I just felt like I couldn’t say no to you, I never could. But then Aaron came along--”

“Don’t you say his fucking name to me.” His hands shook. He felt sick.

“Look. I love you, I do, but this isn’t what I want right now. We’re young; we should be out having fun, not settling down playing scrabble and drinking hot coca by the fire. I want to travel. I want to see the world!”

“And how do you expect to afford that? Or did you already forget who was helping pay your way for the past year while you’ve been a struggling photographer,”

He sighed. “I’m sorry I had to do this on the phone but you know, it was just… it was easier. I guess you can leave my boxes with the super? I'll pick them up when I’m back in the city.”

Louis choked back a sob, “Already off on a worldly adventure then? How nice for you two. I’ll leave your boxes at your studio. I don’t want you in this building,”

“I’m am sorry, Louis.”

“Yeah, sure." He pinched the bridge of his nose, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Enjoy your trip or whatever. I hope he makes you happy. Apparently I couldn’t.”

“Louis, _please_ \--”

He hung up his phone and made himself count to 10 so that he wouldn’t hurl it into a wall. He calmly walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing the bottle of vodka in there. He downed half of it and curled up on the kitchen floor, the tears finally flooding down his cheek.

...

On Monday morning he startled awake to insistent pounding. He thought it was his head because that would have made sense considering the amount of alcohol that was swirling around in his system. He reached to turn the clock on his bedside table, nearly knocking over a glass of wine. Noon. God why couldn’t it have been noon in another year. Strike that. He wanted to wake up in a different century for that matter. He flung off the covers; shuffling to put on the robe he’d been living in all weekend and made his way to the door. He opened it to find a very pissed off Zayn, who stormed right past him.

“Oh good, you’re alive. What the fuck man, I’ve been calling you all weekend! I was supposed to come over on Saturday remember? Housewarming and the like? And then you didn’t show up for work today, because yes, I checked there too, so obviously I was worried sick, but here you are lounging in your house coat like the Big Lebowski or some shit. What’s wrong with you?”

A hysterical giggle burst out of his lips. He turned towards the kitchen and rummaged around in his cupboards, his hands finally clasping around his new best friend. Zayn watched him, his eyes widening as he poured vodka into a coffee cup, bringing it to his lips.

“Um Louis, what are you doing? You’re not really going to drink that…oh you are. Okay then...”

He started to pour another one when Zayn launched himself at him, grabbing at the bottle.

“Whoa, whoa alright. Let’s just put that down.”

He pried the bottle out of his hands, guiding him over to the couch. He bent down to move a pizza box off the cushions and Louis took this opportunity to grab a half drunk beer off the coffee table. Since he was already slightly (still?) inebriated, Zayn was quick to take that away from him too. He pouted and crawled on the couch, balling himself into the corner.

Zayn sat down next to him, not really knowing how to approach this. He softly placed a palm on his back.

“Lou, what happened? Where’s Mark?”

He mumbled into the couch.

“Yeah...not quite sure I caught that,”

“Mark left me.” It was barely a whisper. “Can I have my vodka back now?”

“Louis, what are you talking about?”

“Vodka. It’s clear. Comes in a large bottle. Numbs the pain.”

He grabbed his chin so he would look at him. “ _Louis,_ ”

“Oh the Mark thing? Right, right. He left me for a fucking model." He shrugged weakly, "I think they’re in Paris right now, but I don’t really know.”

Zayn stared at him for a few seconds before he pulled him into a hug, pressing him into his chest so hard he thought he might just break in half.

"....I don't know what to say. I’m _so_ sorry. Why didn’t you call? I would have come right over, you know that. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry,”

Between Zayn's 'I’m so sorry' mantra and the circles he was rubbing gently into his back, Louis found himself in a bit of a trance. Maybe he’d lapse into a coma and when he woke up Mark will be kneeling by his bedside, clasping his hand, professing his undying love and that he was so stupid for ever leaving him and oh god. There go the tears.

He cried so hard Zayn’s entire body shook against his. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but he believed it to be somewhere close to an eternity. Zayn then called Niall for backup, but as it turned out he wasn’t much help. He thought Niall was going to start crying as well the way he looked at Louis, biting his nails, his brow furrowed in worry, one hand consistently dragging through his hair. It didn’t take long for him to break down. Zayn sat back on the couch staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get through the day with the two of them sobbing incoherently.

“Niall, I don’t know why _you’re_ crying; it’s not like it happened to you!”

He lifted his face from his hands, his blue eyes shining bright with tears, “I can’t help it; I think I caught it from him you know?”

“No, I don’t. It’s not contagious you idiot.”

“Could you imagine? The after effects of a cheating spouse - careful it’s airborne; don’t let it happen to you too! Wear a mask, safety first. And all that shit.”

The stopped to stare at Louis from where he was cocooned in his bed. It was the first time he had spoken all day.

They moved to his room, sitting on the end of the bed, “Can we get you anything, Lou?”

“I need a drink. A lot of them.”

“I can do for you mate, Niall Horan at your services! Hell, I’ll even get smashed with ya,”

“There was never any doubt.”

...

And that’s how the rest of the weeks went. Louis and Niall getting ridiculously drunk, and Louis turning into a crying mess by the end of it, only to repeat it all over again the next day. Zayn made sure the apartment didn’t turn into garbage dump and kept the booze fully stocked. He figured if this was the way that Louis needed to work through things, he would let him. Until he couldn’t anymore.

Which brought them to the present.

Louis sighed again. He felt like that was his only expression anymore. “Shit, Zayn...I know I’ve been such an annoying twat. I should be thanking my lucky stars you haven’t left me too.”

Zayn's expression softened, and he quickly shook his head.

“No, don’t do that. Please don’t feel sorry for me anymore. I can’t take it. Its bad enough I have to look at my own miserable face every day. I just…I don’t know how to snap out of this guys. I know I should go back to work, but I just can’t bring myself to go there knowing it’s what fucked everything up in the first place.” He frowned (yet again), staring at his hands clasped tightly around his glass. God he was going to need botox after this for sure what with all the frowning and ugly crying.

“Well, that’s sort of why we asked you here. We kind of had a plan in mind,”

He looked up. Niall was practically squirming in his seat. He raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? You found a way to fix me Dr. Malik? Do share,”

“I’m not a doctor yet, stop jinxing me!”

“You can’t jinx a profession you're actually going to be in Zayn, you’re almost done school for crying out loud. This is a thing that’s happening.”

“I know, it just stresses me out okay. Stop calling me doctor.”

“You’re going to have to accept this at some point in your life, what are you going to put on your business cards, Zayn 'don’t call me Dr' Malik? Nothing scares people more than a Dr. that doesn’t go by Dr. I think I saw a case study on this once,”

Niall snapped his fingers at them. “Oi! Would you two shut your fucking mouths for a second, and ahhh tell him Zayn, I can’t stand it any longer!”

“Okay, now you’re stressing me out, what is it? God, you’re not sending me to the loony bin are you? I am not a fan of Girl Interrupted, I’m telling you that right now,”

Zayn smiled. “Ah ha, now there’s the sarcastic Louis we know and love.”

“I’m prettier than Angelina,”

“Don’t know about that, mate…”

“Winona then,”

“Sure, whatever…”

“You’re hurting my one feeling, Zayn.”

Niall finally slapped a hand across his mouth, “Jesus Murphy, do you ever stop!?”

He started to move his mouth under Niall’s hand, making him press harder.

Zayn nodded at him in appreciation. “Thank you, Niall. Now let’s try this one more time. So, I have to do one more internship before I can graduate right, and I applied to a few different places, some of them overseas just for the hell of it you know? Well it turns out I actually got one. In Hawaii.”

Niall finally let go as Louis grabbed Zayn's hands, and for the first time in months, looked and felt genuinely happy.

“Zayn, that’s amazing! Oh my god, just… wow! Hawaii! I’ve always wanted to go there. I’m so jealous, obviously, but so proud!” He kissed him on the cheek loudly, “Hmm but also a bit mad now that I think of it, how can you leave me, that’s so far. Wah.” He threw on a pouty face for emphasis.

“Are you quite finished?”

“How dare you, that’s my line!”

“Ha ha, yes a favourite of mine. But let me tell you the rest of it," He grinned over at Niall. "So, we were talking and I thought that maybe we should all go. I think it would be good for you to get away for a while. If you can swing it that is. What do you think?”

Louis sat there stunned. The words 'travel the world' flashed through his mind.

“I mean, what...what would I do there?”

Zayn gave his hand a squeeze, “Relax, Lou. I think you should relax. Sort out your life. You said yourself you didn’t know if you could go back to your job. So take some time to think about what’s going to really make you happy. I think you need this.”

He turned to Niall, “And what will you be doing over there exactly?”

He flashed his teeth, smiling wide. “An Irishman never reveals his secrets.”

“He’s going to bartend. You know. Like he does here.” Zayn said flatly.

“Hey! I was trying to be mysterious,”

“You having bartending skills is not a mystery Niall, what else is it that you do?”

“Rude. I play guitar.”

“ _Fine_. Maybe when he’s working in the bar over there he’ll play guitar sometimes too, happy now?"

Louis smiled again. He was on a roll, two real smiles in one day. He’s thinking of throwing himself a parade in the form of a huge glass of wine when he gets home.

“It basically sounds like you have it all planned out, you just need me to say yes,”

“Basically.”

“Hmm," he drummed his fingers against the table, quickly doing the math in his head. "I suppose I could dip into my savings. That should cover the flat payments for a while. And slumming around Hawaii doesn’t sound too shabby. I could become a beach bum! A slightly depressed one, but hey we all have our flaws.”

Zayn let out a breath of relief. “Sure you could, Lou. Whatever you like. We just want to see you happy again." He looked at him expectantly. So. you’ll come?”

He shrugged. "I don’t really have anything keeping me here.”

Niall gave a little fist pump. “Fuckin a!”

Zayn groaned. “Oh good god, are you turning American on us already?”

“Practicing. Thinking ‘bout growing my hair out,”

Louis high fived him. “It’s the little things, Niall." He tilted his head, a full smile blooming. "And Zayn?”

“Yeah, Lou?

“Thank you. For everything…Dr. Malik.”

“Oh, for fucks sake I already regret this.”

And that was that.

Hawaii here they come...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was shining through the blinds as Niall opened the patio door shaking his head.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,”

Zayn came out of his room, pulling on his scrubs while balancing a cup of coffee in his other hand.

“I know. Sometimes I can’t believe it myself when I wake up. It’s amazing. You starting work at the bar today?

Niall folded into a chair on the balcony, kicking his feet up on the rail. “Yep. Should be a laugh. Get to make all them fancy drinks with the fruit and umbrellas and the smoke and what not.”

“Bet they’re ghastly. Who wants that much concentrated fruit in their drink?”

He scratched his head, “Dunno. But you’re going to drink one that I make for you and swoon over it and tell me how amazing my skills are at making traditional Hawaiian cocktails.”

“I would say traditional is a bit of a stretch, I highly doubt they were drinking rum out of volcanic pineapples in ancient Hawaiian times,”

He folded his arms across his chest assessing this information. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“I know enough, Niall,”

A bedroom door slammed, causing Niall to jump in his seat and Zayn to spill his coffee. If Louis were a cartoon character in this moment, smoke would have been coming out of his ears.

“For god’s sake, will you two shut the fuck up; some of us are trying to sleep! Why are you even up, Niall, it's six in the morning, and for the record those drinks probably taste like hearts and rainbows and the joy of all the newly wed couples that are running rampant on this good forsaken island, and I _refuse_ to partake in that fuckery. Now, if you don’t mind I am trying to get my beauty rest so I can complain about all the sickening romance happening around me at my full sarcastic capacity.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked over to Louis, pulling him into a hug and placed a kiss on the side of his bed head.

“You seem to be doing just fine right now. What are you going to do today?”

Louis wriggled out of his arms, walking over to curl into a chair on the balcony. He ran a hand through is hair, pulling a face at the birds nest of a mess it was in. “I have no idea Zayn, it’s practically the middle of the night still.”

Niall slapped a hand on his knee, jumping up, “Well, I think I’m gonna give surfing a go today!”

Louis rubbed his knee, slitting his eyes. “Twat.”

“Ha. Why don’t you quit your whining and accompany me to the beach and watch me catch a wave,”

Niall mimed surfing for him, his tongue wagging and his fingers in a hang ten. Louis slapped a hand across his eyes.

“I will go if you promise to never do that in front of me again. The second hand embarrassment is palpable.”

Zayn beamed like a proud mother hen. Louis could practically hear him in his mind 'Oh my little Louis is coming around, look at him; he’s growing up so fast!' He shuddered.

“Okay, please stop looking at me like you’re one of those nutter mums on Toddlers and Tiaras and go to work,”

“Stop watching that show, Louis.”

“I will not. I’m immersing myself in the American culture. I’m learning so much from them and the Kardashians. It’s a revelation really,”

He shook his head, grabbing his keys. “I think both you and Niall need an American history lesson. Maybe you guys should go to the library today. Find some light reading for the beach. See you later, at the bar?

“See you Dr. Malik!”

They heard the very unsubtle 'piss off' as he closed the door.

Niall looked at Louis with genuine confusion. “Why would I want to read a book about lights?”

He doubled over with laughter.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute and Irish, buddy."

...

On their walk to the beach Louis was still grumbling about all the couples he’d seen, but he supposed he really couldn’t complain that much considering they were in one of the most beautiful places he had ever been. And that he was about to sit on a beach all day and do nothing. And could do it again tomorrow if he liked. And the day after that. So, okay. He’d put up with the couples. For now.

He waved at Niall as he took off to find out about surfing lessons and started setting up camp for the day. Once he was happy and settled into the sand, he pulled out his Ipad, hoping to score some free wifi from the nearby café. He felt a bit guilty for a moment wondering if he should have participated in some exercise with Niall, when he saw the triumphant 'connected to the internet' signal.

“At least I thought about getting fit, plus I walked here, so that has earned me some points in the health department I would say.” He brought up Facebook and thought about the fact that he was talking to himself on the beach while preparing to make fun of his friends status updates. He wondered what that said about his life.

He blanched. “Right. Let’s not go to that dark place right now.”

He scanned his timeline, smiling to himself as he looked at pictures of his friends drunken shenanigans, responding with the appropriate snarky comments, but typing them out with nothing but fondness in his heart for his Doncaster crew. He quickly scrolled past his sisters proclamations of love for yet another new crush, and silently said a prayer for his dear mother. Further down his timeline a name caught his eye and his heartbeat picked up, his breath quickening. Of course he and Mark still had mutual friends and he hadn’t had the will power to block him yet, but he still wasn’t prepared for the day where he would see a picture of him.

Against all his better judgement he clicked on it, joining the pathetic ranks of people across the world that stalked their exes Facebook pages. He knew he would be initiated into the club sooner or later, because if he was anything for certain, it was masochistic. He was actually surprised he had held out this long, but it was probably because Dr. Malik was usually around monitoring his self-destruction. His heart dropped into his stomach as he looked at the picture, yet he couldn’t look away.

“Another beautiful day on the Amalfi Coast!” was the caption, with a nauseating picture of him and the fucking model (because just calling him the model didn’t suffice)

He slammed the Ipad on the towel, stabbing his fingers into his eye sockets, imagining what it would be like to rip them out so he never had to see pictures like that again. Screaming internally, he reached into his bag and pulled out the journal Zayn had given him to write down his thoughts because it was 'therapeutic'.

“Ugh, fucking Zayn.” He cursed his name a few times, as if it was somehow his fault that Louis Facebook shame spiraled. He angrily grabbed a pen, pulling the cap off with his teeth, spitting it down next to him and wrote across an entire page in huge block letters 'I HATE EVERYTHING'. He quickly ripped it out, crumbling it into a ball and threw it down the beach. He moodily stared at it sitting in the sand as he had an internal battle with himself over recycling and the fucking _environment_ , finally giving in to pick it up. He threw himself back on his beach towel, covering his eyes with his arm, willing the sea to take him away.

He drifted off, waking up a little while later to Niall hovering above him, water dripping everywhere.

“Lou! You shoulda seen me; I stood up on the board and everything. Fucking brilliant!”

He pulled the hat off his face that he had used to shield the sun and squinted up at him. His face was beet red, his wet hair stuffed under a snap back, swim trunks clinging to his almost iridescent hips. He looked so damn happy and Louis didn’t want to ruin that for him, so he put on his best fake smile. He was practically a professional at them now.

“That’s great, Niall, glad you had fun!”

“Are you okay?"

“What? Of course! Smashing day.”

He gave him a funny look. “You seem a little off. I know your fake smiles by now,” He looked thoughtful for a moment, “Maybe you should write about it in the journal when we get home.”

Louis scrambled up off the towel, throwing his hands up to the sky. “ _Why_ does everyone need to know about the fucking journal!

“It’s just Zayn and I?”

“That’s everyone! Jesus, is nothing sacred?”

“Not really. We’re nosy buggers, that’s why you love us.”

He snorted. “Hardly.”

“Lies. Anyways, back to the surfing. Man it felt so unreal being out there in the ocean, like I was the only person on the planet. Well, I mean besides my instructor, he was nearby obviously. Cool lad, another Brit of all things, that's crazy, hey? Small world that. Told him to come by the bar later for a drink, figured he’d like meeting a few more of his kind you know? You’ll like him, he’s pretty chill, reminds me a bit of Zayn actually,”

Louis reached out to pinch his cheek, “Picking up lads are we now, Niall?”

He swatted his hand away. “Cute. I just thought he might like to hear some familiar accents, is all.”

“This is sounding a lot like the beginning of a porno I once watched.”

Niall punched him in the shoulder, as he shook his head laughing. He stopped after a few minutes searching Louis eyes, “You sure you're fine?”

He looked away, quickly gathering up his stuff, because the faster he moved, the closer he would be to drinking away his sorrows. He pulled up, beaming at Niall, “Yep, all good, now let’s get you to work.”

 ...

It definitely was not all good. A couple hours later when Zayn walked into the bar, Louis was sitting in corner nursing a giant fishbowl cocktail, his hair a disheveled mess, his feet bare.

Zayn’s mouth dropped, his eyes searching for Niall’s. Catching them, he frantically waved at him to get his attention. He waved back, slinging a towel over his shoulder as he came to meet him at the entrance.

He pointed over at Louis. “What the hell happened?? I have a series of incoherent text messages from him, most of them just random sad face emojis. Do you think you could explain?”

“Shit, I know, but I thought he was fine! I mean he said he was and then once he got a few drinks in him it all came pouring out,” Niall looked back over at him, his eyes a bit sad.

“Well??? What!”

“He was on Facebook. Saw a photo of Mark and you know, the guy,”

“Fucking hell.”

Niall’s frown deepened. “I know. I feel like an arse, I should have stayed with him or made him come surfing with me at least.”

Zayn rubbed his arm. “We can’t always be with him, it’s not your fault. It’s pretty shit though. He’s been doing so good. Fucking Facebook man,”

“Yeah,” He smiled a bit now. “He’s also pissed at you for telling me about the journal.”

"Great."Zayn groaned, smacking his hand on his face. "I’ll deal with it. Sorry about this on your first day. Besides that, it’s been good?"

His smile widened, “Fuck yeah, its great! Liking everyone so far, and as I already told you, turns out I _am_ a champ at making traditional Hawaiian cocktails.”

“Sure you are. Was the monstrosity sitting in front Louis really necessary? I highly doubt he needed that,”

Niall put up his hands in protest, “Nope can’t blame that on me, my poor unsuspecting co-worker fell under the Tomlinson spell,”

“Meaning that he whined until he finally broke him.”

“Aye, you would be correct. Well, I’ll leave you to it, gotta get back to work.”

He saluted him and thought about how he should go about this. He peered over at Louis again, noticing the other bartender’s hand clasped around his. He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to them. He cleared his throat to get their attention, and he was met with a pair of startled brown eyes. He quickly dropped Louis' hand, backing away from the bar, giving Zayn a crooked smile.

“Zayn I take it?”

“Have we met?”

The other boy giggled nervously. “Um no, but Louis here was telling me about his friends, and so did Niall, and then Louis was showing me pictures and yeah…” Under his tan his face was turning a shade of pink. He quickly shook it off, sticking out his hand, “Liam.”

Zayn looked accusingly at the hand that was just on Louis’. Liam clued in after a few moments and his eyebrows shot up, his hands waving in front of him. “Oh, no, no it’s not like that, I swear. I was just, ah, trying to help?”

Louis, who had been dreamily watching this exchange finally clued in that this was in fact, his friend Zayn. His brain had finally caught up to his eyes. He was immediately perky, slinging his arms around Zayn's waist.

“Zaynnnnn, you’re here,” He glanced at Liam. “He’s going to make me feel better. He’s going to be a doctor, you know.”

Zayn smoothed a hand over Louis' hair hugging him into his side, resting his chin on his head. Liam gave him a soft smile. Zayn smiled back, and for once he didn’t scold Louis on the doctor comment.

“Yeah, Lou. I’m here,” He let him go, sliding onto the stool next to him. He looked at Liam nodding at the drink in front of Louis. “Really?”

Liam shrugged, his grin turning a bit cheeky. Zayn decided he quite liked it, but filed that away for later.

“Ancient Hawaiian heartache cure.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes once again. “Did Niall put you up to that?”

Liam feigned innocence. “Not sure what you’re talking about. Can I get you a drink?”

He pouted. “I feel like this is a conspiracy. And just a pint is good, thanks, mate.”

He nodded, turning away to busy himself with pouring Zayn’s drink, leaving him and Louis to talk.

Zayn nudged his shoulder into Louis’ “So?”

“So,” Louis said glumly.

Zayn picked his words carefully. “Eh, fucking Facebook, hey?”

Louis flicked his straw. “Fucking Italy.”

“Stupid country really,”

“Shit scenery,”

“Shit football,”

Louis laughed at this. Zayn could tell it was strained, but it was a laugh nonetheless. “So, did Niall make you that? I need to know if I'm going to have to listen to him brag about it for the rest of the night.”

“Liam made this one,” he looked around and stage whispered, “But don’t tell him it's shit.”

“Hey! I thought we were friends,” Liam winked at Zayn as he placed his beer in front of him. He would not think about the flutter that just gave him in his stomach.

“We are, but you still make crap drinks. Though, maybe you should give me another one just to be sure.”

Zayn interjected, “No, he’s good.”

“Zayn, I’m hurting!” He pointed his finger back and forth between Zayn and Liam. “I’m going to the toilet and when I get back I would like another drink. Please.”

He stumbled off his chair and Zayn caught his elbow. He smacked his hand away, “I’m fine.”

He watched him weave through the crowd, wondering if he realized he had no shoes on and he was about go to the toilet.

He turned his attention back to Liam, “Where did his shoes go exactly?”

He laughed. “Not too sure about that, but to be fair the floor is covered in sand, so he should be okay,”

“Ha ha, true enough.” He took a sip of his beer, searching for words, “Look, thanks for listening to him, and sorry for looking all accusing when I came in here. It’s just... he’s been through a tough time lately. I worry about him.”

“He told me,” Liam said simply.

“He did? I mean the whole story?”

“That’s kind of the bartender’s rite of passage, isn’t it? People tell us their troubles. We listen. I feel really terrible for him though, he seems like a great guy,”

Zayn frowned, running a finger through the condensation on his glass. “He is. I just wish he didn’t see that picture. He was doing so well.”

“If it helps at all, I think he’s going to be fine. Seems like you guys did a good thing by bringing him out here.”

Zayn met his eyes. He inhaled a little too sharply. Okay he had really nice eyes. They were kind of chocolaty and really kind and yep. This was bad.

He knew he had stared a bit too long. He mentally kicked himself. “Um, yeah, thanks. Also, I know he wants another drink but...”

“It's fine, I’ll make it a virgin. I think at this point he really won't know the difference.”

He grinned, raising his glass, “Cheers.”

 ...

Louis looked in the mirror, mushing his fingers under his eyes. God look at those bags he thought to himself. People with bags under their eyes didn’t take beautiful pictures on the coast of Italy. They wandered around shoe less in bars and tragically died alone. He nodded at himself in the mirror agreeing with well, himself.

He swayed back out the door, focusing his eyes to where Zayn was sitting. Niall and Liam were both chatting with him now. He squared himself and attempted to walk over to them in a straight line, when instead he bumped a table and successfully tripped over a chair while trying to steady it. He swears the table came out of nowhere. He pulled himself up on his elbows when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?"

He did not recognize this British accent. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, glancing up at the person who was now crouched next to him.

Holy

_Shit_

“Oh my god your face,”

“I’m sorry?”

He clamped a hand over his mouth. Fuck. The inside voice made it outside. He darted his eyes over to quickly look at him again just so he could be sure he was real. He did a quick inventory. Curls. Dear god. Full lips. Dear fucking God. The eyes. Dear fucking capital G.O.D. The eyes were looking at him with concern. Or like he was a lunatic. He couldn’t be sure.

“Gosh, how embarrassing; good thing there’s all this sand around to make falling less painful!” He wanted to slap himself.

He took the hand that was held out to him, pulling himself up. His fingers tingled. He wiped them on his shorts to stop himself from doing anything else with them. Like reaching out to touch one of those curls.

“You’re sure you’re okay?’

Louis scrunched his nose in distaste. “That seems to be my catch phrase lately.”

“I don’t follow?”

“Well, it seems that people are always asking if I’m okay, and now it’s gotten to the point where I wonder if I actually am.” Oh god Louis why don’t you just tell him your whole sad life story. His inside voice was telling him to stop talking to the handsome stranger immediately and go back to your friends.

“To be honest you aren’t wearing any shoes, so that causes me a bit of concern,” He was looking at Louis with amusement.

He bit his lip, looking down at his feet. In his drunken stupor he didn’t actually know where his shoes were. He was sure he came in a pair. “Errrr…” He felt a slap on his back, jolting him forward.

“Louis! I see you’ve met Harry here, he was my instructor today!”

“Ah I see, so this is the Louis I heard so much about."

His whipped his head up, looking at him – Harry – once again. God his eyes, why were they twinkling like that? “What? Why?” he almost shouted.

Harry looked even more amused by his sudden panic. “Your friend Niall here is quite fond of you,"

Niall nodded in encouragement. “It’s true, even if he’s a lazy fuck who wouldn’t come surfing with me.”

“Oh yeah? What did you do today that could have possibly been better than being out in the ocean?”

His trusty inside voice said, 'Oh you know, Facebook stalked my ex and promptly wallowed in my own self-pity. The usual'. Thankfully his mouth said, “Mostly the lazy fuck thing.”

“You should come out with us tomorrow. It will change your life. I promise.”

Louis contemplated this. It wasn't like he was doing anything better, and Harry looked like he was holding his breath waiting for his response, so he gave in quickly. “Alright, alright. I’m convinced.”

Niall did a little jump next to him, “Atta boy! Okay kids, back to work, can I grab you a pint, Harry?”

“Love one, thanks,” he called out after him, his eyes training back on Louis.

“Right, well I guess I should be getting home, I’ll see you in the morning then!” giving Harry a small wave as he backed away.

“Bye, Louis.”

Louis almost stopped in his tracks. When did his name start sounding like chocolate melting in the sun? He willed himself not to turn around and look at Harry again. He felt he deserved an Olympic gold medal.

He made it back to Zayn, dramatically throwing himself back into his chair, burying his face in his arms on the bar.

“Zayn, we need to go.”

“Who was that?”

“Niall’s surf instructor.”

“Wow, he’s right fit,”

“Didn’t notice.”

“Oh really? So, we’re not going home so you can go surfing in the morning?”

Silence.

“You know they don’t usually wear wet suits to surf here, the water is quite warm,”

He turned his head and opened one eye to look at Zayn. “Fuck you. You’re evil.”

“But you love me.”

“Debatable.”

He closed his eyes again and thought about what those green ones would look like in the sun.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the beach seemed a familiar routine now; Louis’ grumbling and complaining and Niall’s chattering and anything and everything with too much enthusiasm.

“Why do we have to do this so early anyways, the ocean isn’t going anywhere,” Louis whined.

“You see Lou, there are wave patterns and tide movements and other mumbo jumbo that I pretended to listen to and apparently the morning is the best time so quit your fucking wheezing.”

“Fuck me, I could have been sleeping. Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“I beg your bloody pardon? I wasn’t the one mentally undressing my instructor last night!”

Louis put his hand on his shoulder stopping him, his face serious. “Weren’t you,”

Niall cocked his eyebrow, “Why, worried about the competition pal?”

Louis pat his cheek, “That’s sweet that you think you’d have a shot, blondie.” He sighed, turning to resume their walk, “Anyways, I doubt a guy that looks like that and teaches surfing lessons plays for my team, and even if he did, I don’t think I’d be his type. I am old and boring and own a briefcase. There is nothing remotely sexy about that.”

Niall reached out to pinch his side. “Excuse me, that’s my friend you're talking about there. And for the record he is quite fit,”

Louis chuckled. “Oh don’t make me blush, Niall.”

“Just stating the truth.”

“It's a little hard to believe these days when your boyfriend leaves you for a fucking model.” He kicked absently at a pebble, watching it bounce along the road.

Niall was silent for a few minutes. “Eh, models. Fucking cunts the lot of them.”

Louis heart warmed. Only Niall could make a dirty word sound so endearing. “I felt the love behind that, you know?"

Niall beamed at him. “Obviously.”

They finally arrived at the beach, walking over to the shop where Harry worked. One of the guys inside said he was already waiting for them, pointing back over to the sand. They started back, quickly spotting a dark mess of curls talking to the life guard. As they got closer Louis halted in his tracks, grabbing Niall by the shirt, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Ow, what the fuck!?"

“Tattoos...like... _tattoos????_ ” he hissed in his ear.

Niall elbowed him back. “Thank you, captain obvious. What are your knickers in a twist about?”

“I...I just...” Louis was sweating. For various reasons. He swore he didn’t even like tattoos, he had been sure of this. That was until he saw them on the body of this perfect, tanned, long – Jesus Christ, what was that torso – curly haired, son of a bitch. The way his body was reacting to this boy he had barely shared a few words with was not natural. He needed to be hosed down with holy water. Immediately. If not sooner.

Niall reached out a hand and closed his gaping mouth for him. “You gonna be okay, Tommo? Need a moment alone?”

Louis had never been so glad that sunglasses were invented. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning to face him. “Niall, we are going to mutually agree that I did not just react like that and never speak of this again. And, if you tell Zayn, I _will_ murder you in your sleep.”

“Nah, I don’t make promises I can’t keep, but I do have to say the birds are pretty fucking cool, so I kind of get it.”

“Birds?” he said weakly.

Niall shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair and adjusted his hat, pushing Louis forward, “Just try not to burn a hole into his chest from all your gawking.”

Harry finally caught their eyes, acknowledging them with a wave as he ended his conversation with the life guard. He met them half way, greeting them with a dimpled smile and a “hey boys glad you could make it”. Louis was not glad he made it at all, thanks. He instead wanted to scrape hot coals over his eyes because in what unjust universe was it fair for him to have to look at this all day? The way he had his hair pushed back in a headband should have looked completely absurd, but somehow he made it work _and_ look hot, because he’s an asshole Louis decided. He trailed his eyes down to the necklaces sitting in between those bird tattoos, almost giving himself a sign of the cross. By the time he made it down to the tattoo on his hip and the v line that disappeared into his swim trunks, he wanted to launch himself into a volcano. Disgusted, he scolded himself for being such a desperate pervert. He found himself tongue tied, unable to blurt something as simple as good morning. Luckily Niall stepped in to help him out.

“Oh my god, mate, I had such a blast yesterday, can’t wait to get back in there!”

Harry laughed, bumping his fist against Niall's. “I wish all my clients had your energy, Niall,” he glanced at Louis, taking him in with interest. “And how are you today, Louis?”

Why the fuck did he have to say his name like that? Dammit it just crawled across his lips. Okay. Calm down Louis. Be normal. Ha, normal, yeah that’s a laugh. And yes he was having a conversation with himself and what sounded a lot like Zayn in his head. They really should've locked him up in a padded cell.

“If you must know Harry, waking up at dawn is not one of my favorite activities, but you know, when in Rome…” he motioned at the ocean with his hand.

“He doesn’t really like any time of the day, and I will warn you now that there will be plenty of whining, so feel free to ignore him.”

Louis pulled off his glasses, throwing him glare. “I’m insulted, Niall. I happen to love happy hour.”

Harry grinned at him, that dimple blazing. Just shoot me Louis thought.

“I agree, Louis. Nothing better than two drinks for the price of one. So, what do you say we get you started?"

They nodded, following him over to where he had a few surf boards set up on the ground. He taught them the basics, how to get up on the board, how you should stand on it, all stuff that Niall had learned the previous day but stayed with Louis to keep him company. Which Louis soon realized was not at all to keep him company but to instead mock him about how uncoordinated he was, like the little Irish fucker was an expert now or something.

Niall was giggling uncontrollably as he watched him wobble on his board, when he felt the imprint of warm fingers at his waist. His entire body tensed. He felt a breath tickle along the curve of his neck, making him shiver. “You need to relax into it, you’re thinking too much,”

Fuck. Well he certainly was now. He didn’t want to think about the way Harry’s fingers felt on his skin, or about the stupid muscles in his back that he had been sneaking glances at while he helped Niall. He damn near threw his neck out trying to count all of his tattoos, and promptly gave himself a headache trying to figure out what the hell they meant. He needed a time out.

“What’s your last name?”

Harry dropped his hands. Louis breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Pardon?”

“Your last name, Harold. Or do you not have one? I never know with you kids today,”

The fingers came back. Shit. He moved closer, and Louis swore the sun got hotter. “You’re quite cheeky, you know. It’s just Harry. Not Harold. And it’s Styles.”

Louis closed his eyes. Harry fucking Styles. Figured. When he opened his eyes Niall was watching him with growing interest. He quickly jumped away.

“Good to know, strong name, Styles. Should we…” He tilted his head to the water.

Harry looked at him like he had a question on the tip of his tongue. He seemed to shake it off and nodded, “Sure. We’ll just paddle out and get you used to the water today. Unless you’re brave enough to try a wave, that is?”

“Baby steps, Harold.”

He rolled his eyes. “Harrrrry,” he looked over to Niall for help, “Is he always like this?”

“Worse.”

Harry just shook his head and grabbed his surf board, nodding at them to follow. Louis stood and watched him walk away for a moment, crying inside at how good he good looked when he felt Niall sidle up next to him, singing quietly.

“You got it, you got it bad…”

“I’m going to drown you.”

A little while later Louis found himself in the middle of the ocean, floating on his board as the waves lulled him into a zen like state. Dare he say it, he actually felt…peaceful. However he would never let Zayn or Niall have the satisfaction of knowing this information. He sat there quietly humming to himself when he heard someone pull up beside him. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, deciding that it was actually quite rude of him to look this good soaking wet.

They sat next to each other bobbing in silence. Harry was the first to break it.

“So, Louis. Tell me about yourself,”

He laughed. “This is sounding a lot like the beginning of a therapy session, Harry,”

He started flicking water at him and Louis put up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. What did you want to know? I can assure you I am fairly boring.”

“From what I’ve seen I highly doubt that,”

He crossed over his heart. “I swear this is the god’s honest truth. I am a lawyer by profession, which means I wear incredibly sensible clothes, drive a practical car and work all the time. Truthfully I can’t remember the last time I took a holiday.”

“Yet here you are,”

“Mmm, indeed. Here I am.”

Harry swirled his hands in the water around his board. Louis watched, entranced by the movement.

“So, Niall and your friend Zayn are here working. What are your plans?"

“You’re awfully nosy, Harry Styles,”

His hands stopped moving in the water, his eyes scrunching closed. “Shit. I am, aren’t I?”

Louis splashed at him to get his attention, his blue eyes meeting his green. “I’m only teasing you, Harry. I’m actually here to relax. It was much needed.”

He could tell that Harry wanted to ask why, but he left it alone.

“So, you’re free then?”

“Uhh...” Louis’ heart was beating a little faster than necessary. He blamed it on the sudden onslaught of exercise on his usually dormant body, and not at all on Harry Styles.

Harry licked his lips, furrowing his brow. “You know, since you’re around, and don't really have plans, I thought maybe we could do this again tomorrow? If you like,”

Yep there goes his heart. It was like beating like a drum now. He hoped Harry didn’t have super-sonic hearing to go with all of his other attributes. “I mean, I haven’t even stood up on this thing yet, so I suppose I probably should.”

“Brilliant.” He smiled down at his board. Louis was mystified by him.

“Oh, and Harry?”

He looked up, shocking Louis with those green eyes once again. Would he ever get used to them, he had no idea. “Yeah?”

“We’re going to have an in depth discussion about these doodles on your body.”

He just nodded, looking down at his board again and Louis wondered what he was getting himself into.

*

For the next couple of weeks Louis surfed with Harry. He made sure to complain incessantly to Zayn about having to get up early, but Zayn knew that Louis was actually enjoying himself, he could tell by his whole demeanor, so he let him do it and kept his comments to himself. The only thing he was slightly concerned about was Louis getting in over his head with someone he couldn’t have. He said as much to Niall when he stopped by the bar one day after work, which was not at all an ulterior motive to stare longingly at Liam as well.

“I just don’t want him to get hurt, he’s had enough of that for one lifetime I think,” Zayn directed this at Niall, but continued to watch Liam wipe down the bar at the other end.

Niall waved a hand in front him, “Interesting. I could say the same about you."

Zayn met his eyes. “What's that?"

Niall started pouring another beer for him. “Meaning, while you worry about Louis falling for his dreamy surf instructor, you’re in here almost every day pining away over my coworker,”

Zayn straightened up, taking a long pull of his beer. “Am not.”

“Hey, I was going to use the word stalking, but I thought I’d ease you into this conversation,”

“I DO NOT STALK.”

Niall shushed him, “Alright, alright. Calm down man. Admire from a far then.”

Zayn formed a mock sad face. “We were talking about Louis, not me,”

“What’s happened with Louis?”

Their heads both shot over to look at Liam, who had somehow worked his way over to them without either of them noticing. His face quickly went from concerned to sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he fiddled with some coasters “Just, you know, he wasn’t doing very well at the bar that night and I, um just wanted to make sure he’s alright.”

Niall slapped him on the back. “You’re a good lad, Liam,” he winked at Zayn, who then turned an interesting shade of red.

“So, he’s fine then?”

Damn him for being so concerned Zayn thought. He wanted to reach out for his hand to comfort him. And hug him. And run his hands through is hair. Oh dear. He instead wrapped them around his glass. “Yeah, he’s just …”

Niall interrupted, “In love with his surfing instructor.”

Liam nodded in understanding. “Oh, Harry? That happens a lot.”

Zayn arched an eyebrow. He wondered if Liam liked it. God shut up Zayn. “Explain?”

Liam laughed, “You’ve met him. He's charming. People have their little crushes on him and then come in here with hearts in their eyes, gushing over how amazing he is. It’s quite funny actually,”

“And?” both Niall and Zayn said in unison.

“That’s it, really. He doesn’t take advantage if that’s what you’re thinking. In fact I think he’s quite oblivious that it’s even happening. He’s a good guy.”

Niall pondered this. “So, he’s not seeing anyone?"

Liam shook his head, “Not that I know of, and not in a while. From what I understand his boyfriend broke his heart, I think he left him for…” he trailed off. They all looked at each other as the metaphorical light bulb went off in their heads.

Niall barked out a laugh, “Oh Jesus this is too good,”

Liam rubbed his hands together. “We need a plan.”

Niall was agreeing vigorously as Zayn started to scold them. “No, we don’t. This isn’t a romantic comedy you two, this is real life,”

Liam reached out and grabbed his hands, clasping them in his own. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Those brown eyes turned serious. Zayn may have been holding his breath. “Trust me…. You’re a doctor.”

Zayn bit down a massive smile, not wanting Liam to know just how much his silly reverse doctor joke affected him.

“Fine, fine, let’s hear it.”

 *

Louis whistled to himself as he made his way to the bar, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Niall had insisted he stop by, proclaiming that he hardly ever saw Louis anymore. He assured him that wasn’t possible seeing as they all lived together, but he figured he would humor him since he was in a good mood. He attributed this mood to all the vitamin D and exercise he was getting, and not at all to a curly haired, golden god of a surf instructor. Nope. It had nothing to do with that. Or the way Harry laughed. Or his tattoos, even though he still wouldn’t tell Louis what most of them were for. Or the way he said Louis' name like he was savoring every letter as it rolled off his tongue. Okay please stop now Louis. Don’t you torture yourself enough daily just by being around him without his shirt on? Yes. Yes you do.

He pondered the state of his mental health when he started passing a skate park. He stopped for a moment leaning on the rail, watching with varied interest until he saw a face he recognized. He almost jumped into oncoming traffic because of course, OF COURSE. Why wouldn’t Harry fucking Styles skateboard? He swore this boy just got more and more painful as the days went by.

He’s not an expert, but he could tell that he was pretty good – what else is new – and good lord in heaven he was wearing a tank top and a snap back.

Louis looked up at the sky, raising his hands. “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

He returned his eyes to the evil that was Harry, only to find him waving happily at him, ushering him to come over. He climbed over the railing and met him at the top of a half pipe, Harry all smiles and Louis cursing that dimple and the errant curls sticking out from under his hat.

Louis shook an accusatory finger at him, “Tsk, tsk Styles, you’ve kept this a secret from me. You must tell me something you’re not good at now, I can’t have you being this perfect.”

He giggled and Louis wanted to jump into the sun. “Being good at surfing and skateboarding does not a perfect person make. Just a skill is all.” He shrugged it off.

“You can’t fool me, Harold - Harry had finally succumbed to the fact that Louis was going to keep calling him this no matter what he said – I bet you’re a good cook too,”

“That’s also just a skill.”

“Ha! I knew it. You can’t prove me wrong,”

Harry shuffled his feet, staring at his laces. Louis frowned.

“Are you alright there Harry, these are complements you know.”

He finally looked up, and he was smiling, but Louis being an expert on fake smiles knew that this one was forced.

“Sit with me?” He sat down, slinging his legs over the edge of the pipe, facing the ocean.

Louis kicked off his thongs and sat down beside him, but was careful not to get too close.

Harry quickly took in his profile. Louis swallowed, searching to make conversation. “It’s a great sunset view here,”

“The tattoos were for my ex-boyfriend.”

Louis' brain instantly shut down. Boyfriend. _What?_ Perfect Harry had a boyfriend? He held his breath.

“They were just, you know, silly little mementos to remind me of things we did together. Some are for my family. Most were for him though.”

Louis didn’t know if he should say anything, but when Harry paused he figured it was his turn. “What happened?”

Harry smiled at him sadly. “He left me. Turns out being an openly gay man in the world of surfing isn’t marketable. He got an offer to become pro. That was more important than us I suppose. So, I can assure you Louis. I’m not perfect.”

Louis’ heart clenched. Someone left Harry...beautiful, kind, funny, fit, Harry. What kind of idiot was this person? And it was then Louis realized that he could help. He touched his arm, gathering his attention. Those soft green eyes looked at him, and all Louis wanted to take all that pain away.

“Harry, sometimes people are blind, even if what they have is right in front of them,” He was thoughtful for a minute “Okay, well maybe not my ex because he left me for a model. Apparently his eyes were working a little too clearly.”

Louis silently congratulated himself for not calling him the 'fucking' model for once.

Harry spoke quietly.“I’m sorry, Louis,”

He waved him off, “Don’t be. I’ve had enough pity over the past few months to carry me through the next couple of years at least,” he paused, thinking of the right words, “And I’m really sorry I pried about the tattoos. I can be a pushy twat. Not my best quality.”

Harry eyes lit up as he laughed. Louis felt triumphant. Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a smile tugging at his lips. “Um, it's okay because I kind of wanted to tell you anyways. I couldn’t quite figure you out,”

Louis looked confused by this, so Harry pressed on. "I wanted to ask you out, but wasn’t sure how or even if…”

“Yes.”

Harry turned his head to look at him fully. “Really?”

“Harry, when a hot surfer boy asks you out, you say yes.”

Louis watched his body stiffen. “Hot...”

“Your face is obscene, you realize this, yes?”

He blushed to the tips of his ears, covering his face with his hands, “Stop,”

“You should really be telling your face that.”

He clutched at his stomach, falling over with laughter. Louis waited for him to regain composure. He sat back up, wiping tears away, his shoulders still shaking a bit.

“You’re ridiculous, you know?”

“I may have been told once or twice.”

“And for the record, you’re doing more than okay yourself in the face department.”

“Oh Harold, it’s all an illusion trust me,”

He felt hands on the side of his face and moments later, soft lips pressing against his. Before he could register what was going on, Harry pulled away, but kept his face in his hands.

Louis found himself breathless. “Oh.”

“Couldn’t figure out another way to shut you up,” but there was still a gleam in Harry's eye. “Do you mind…if I try it again?”

Louis nodded slowly, finding himself holding onto Harry’s necklaces like a life line (and in the back of his mind he was giving himself a high five because of all the vivid fantasies he’s had about them since he first set his eyes upon them)

When their lips finally met, he sighed a little because it felt right, like they somehow just seemed to fit. It was a soft, quiet moment and Louis swore all he could hear was the beating of their hearts over the waves in the distance.

They both pulled away at the same time, the sun setting on their faces, both of them looking at each other like complete fools. Louis was feeling so much like a giddy school girl on the inside that he almost _wanted_ to tell Niall and Zayn about how overly ridiculous and romantic this actual moment was so that they could make fun of him for him, because frankly he deserved it.

But for now he was going to enjoy it.

He poked Harry in the chest, his fingertip lingering on the tip of the tattoo peeking out of his tank (another internal high five for himself). “Now you really owe me a date, I don’t just kiss ALL my surf instructors you know,”

He smirked. “Only the hot ones?"

He tugged at the ends of his hair, “There’s a curl requirement too. Shall we go get a drink?"

He leaned in, brushing gently against his lips one more time before grabbing his hand to pull him up.

“We shall.”

Louis was really starting to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've liked it so far!! I am hoping to write more within the next week or two :)


	4. Chapter 4

When they showed up to the bar later that night, they must have been a little too pleased with themselves, as Niall could tell something had changed between them right away.

Niall slammed his hand down on the bar. “You fuckers, you beat us to it!”

Harry looked seemingly lost, but Louis having being friends with these idiots for years knew exactly what was going on. He crossed his arms, shaking his head at Niall, but directed his comment at Zayn. “Another one of his 'in which Niall thinks life is a romantic comedy' schemes?”

Niall feigned a hurt look. "We spent a good solid hour on the details. There was an escape route and everything,”

Louis clasped a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not even going to ask.”

Harry finally chimed in. “Actually, I’m kind of intrigued,”

Zayn promptly cut him off. “I’m going to do you both a favor and let you know that it was completely ridiculous; the escape plan sounded a lot like the plot to one of those Fast and Furious movies.”

Louis smirked. “Ah yes, I forgot our little snowflake here has a man crush on Paul Walker,”

Niall planted his hands on his hips nodding his head towards Harry, “Gives him a run for his money.”

Harry laughed; looking horrified. “Why am I being pulled into this?”

“Because I’m almost positive he played a dreamy beach boy in one of his movies,” Louis pondered this momentarily. “So, basically Niall is jealous that I can do this,” and surprising all of them, including himself, Louis proceeded to kiss Harry, and not at all in a PG way. He deepened it, tugging slightly at the curls at the nape of his neck.

A few kisses later he pushed Harry away and took a sip of his beer, tossing a smug look at Niall. Harry was left looking dazed, while Niall and Zayn's mouths hung open. Even Liam was stopped mid pour on a beer, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Oh quit acting like a bunch of old ladies.” Louis rolled his eyes, but he was starting to actually think about what he did and yes, he may have stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth in front of his friends and a few unsuspecting bar patrons. That may have been a thing. He would not be the first one to speak. He took a sip of his drink to occupy his now dry mouth.

“Um, it’s actually getting a bit late, and I have lessons in the morning…” Harry fumbled with some money in his pocket, placing it on the counter.

Louis almost choked on his beer. Okay he did not mean to scare Harry off. Shit. And just as he was re-evaluating the kiss, he felt a gentle palm on his shoulder. He looked up and was taken aback slightly. He wasn’t sure what this new look in Harry's was. He looked…hungry. He sipped his beer again, envisioning the future beer belly baby he was sure to give birth to if Harry kept catching him off guard like this with his chameleon eyes. 

“But dinner at my place tomorrow?”

Niall chortled, “Well fuck Louis, he certainly owes you that much after you just lap danced his mouth.”

Zayn reached over the bar smacking him across the head. “Jesus, Niall!”

They could hear Liam howling with laughter in the back room.

“I can hear you Liam, stop encouraging him!”

Zayn suddenly lowered his voice, pointing at Niall. “Don’t even start with me.”

He backed away, shaking with laughter himself now. “You better leave, cause I have so many Ziam jokes ready to go,”

Louis was still in a dream world thinking about Harry in an apron when he was brought back to earth again by his voice. “What are you guys on about? What’s Ziam?”

Louis sadly shook the image out of his head, placing his hand on Harry’s. “I’ll fill you in at dinner tomorrow. Zayn is very delicate right now. So, that’s a yes by the way. For dinner."

Harry looked down at their hands, and back up to his eyes, flashing that damn dimple again. He leaned over to kiss his cheek, his lips soft against his skin. “Tomorrow then." Louis wondered how he was going to get through this dinner and keep his hands to himself.

Harry smiled at the rest of them, “See you guys, it’s been a laugh as always.”

Louis gave him a backwards wave, keeping his eyes on Zayn’s so that he would not watch Harry leave, because he felt like the school girl currently living inside him needed to chill the fuck out for a moment. Zayn just smiled at him knowingly as he grabbed his hand and squeezed. Because he didn’t need to say anything.

“Love you, Lou Lou.”

Louis fought the urge to hug him to death, because he _did_ love him.  Zayn loved him, more than he possibly should. He wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for him.  He’d probably still be drunk and crying in his flat, without any clean clothes or food or booze, because Zayn had helped him with that too. Fuck he really owed him. He glanced over at Liam. Hmm. And what better way to pay him back than in the form of a doe eyed bartender.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do I feel like you’re plotting right now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s Niall’s thing. Besides, how could I ever be doing that when Harry is going to perform the erotic art of cooking for me tomorrow,” He fanned at himself.

Zayn clapped his hands together, “Yes, speaking of Harry, I need to hear the rest of this story and how you ended up here with your tongue stuffed down the poor lad’s throat. Should we go home and cuddle in bed while you tell me every last sickening detail?”

“You had me at cuddle, Zayn.”

 *

The next morning Louis woke up in Zayn’s bed with Niall tucked under the covers facing him, a huge grin on his face.

Louis closed his eyes again, pulling the blankets up further. “Why.”

“Come on, I missed out on the cuddle session last night, it’s only fair!”

“I didn’t realize cuddle time was to be shared equally. Did you kick Zayn out of his own bed?”

“I’m not rude, Louis. I waited til he left for work at least,” Niall reached out and pushed him onto his back, nestling his head against Louis chest. “Now, tell me everything I missed.”

“I don’t want you make you sick, it’s much too sweet to handle on an empty stomach,” Louis ran his fingers through his hair, watching the blonde tips curl around his fingers. “You’re really taking this growing your hair out thing seriously, hey?”

“Just in time for me to discover you had a thing for luscious locks,”

“Are you getting fresh with me, Niall Horan?” He felt the smile against his chest.

“I doubt anyone would have a chance against Harry, my friend.”

Louis fell silent for a moment remembering that he had date with Harry tonight. Harry was going to cook for him. Okay he didn’t specify that, but he did hint he was good at it. Because Harry is apparently good at everything.  So why wouldn’t he? Meanwhile, Louis couldn’t cook for shit. Or clean. Or look good in various types of lighting like Harry did. He wondered if there was going to be candles. Harry in candlelight. Harry’s eyes in candlelight. Oh hell no. His brain was going into crisis mode. He continued to play with Niall’s hair because it was oddly calming.

“ _I_ barely have a chance against Harry. I really hope I don’t fuck this date up by being you know, Louis.”

Niall squeezed him tight, swinging a leg over his thigh to pull him in closer. “Not a chance, Lou. Just be yourself.”

“That’s basically my entire problem,”

“Argh, _Louis_. You’ve been with him almost every day for the past few weeks. You're practically dating already. This dinner is really just a formality...so you can fuck,”

Louis froze in horror. “FOR GODS SAKE, NIALL!”

He shrugged it off. “Whatever. Like you haven’t thought of it hundreds of times.”

Maybe hundreds was a bit on the low end of the spectrum if he was being completely honest with himself. Besides, this was _actually_ Harry’s fault, he should really come with some kind of warning – proceed with caution, if you are within ten feet of Harry Styles you WILL have impure thoughts. Which he shouldn’t be having now. With Niall around. Right. He unlatched himself from Niall, jumping up to pull on some clothes.

He cleared his throat, “Anyways. Change of subject. Let’s go grab some breakfast and discuss the sad state of affairs that is Zayn and Liam.”

Niall leapt up, jumping up and down on the bed, “Ha! Already way ahead of you. Guess who told Liam to stop by the hospital for coffee today?” He pointed his thumbs to his chest, “Yep. This guy.”

Louis steepled his fingers in front of his mouth, delighted. “You devious little shit. Do tell!”

“Liam already had an appointment there, so I subtly mentioned that Zayn loves to have visitors and he loves coffee, so why not buy him one? I mean my work is basically done here. It’s in the bag.”

Louis was nodding to himself, “Yes, yes, this is good. Zayn will have his glasses on and scrubs and for Christ’s sake, a _stethoscope_ , and if Liam can resist that, well then I would really love to know his secrets,”

“Exactly.”

“I’m going to start calling you the Love Leprechaun,”

Niall raised an eyebrow, pointing at him, “No, you’re not. But you are going to buy me breakfast.”

Louis cocked his head, “And why is that?”

“Because I’m fucking awesome at this.”

“Fair enough.”

 *

Zayn wandered down the hall, engrossed in the flip chart that he had in his hand, definitely not paying attention to where he was going. Which is how he came to find himself in a head on collision with the object of his desire. In the midst of scurrying to pick up his mess of paperwork and adjusting his glasses, he came face to face with a slightly awestruck Liam. They both stood there staring at each other, until Zayn finally came to his senses.

“Oh hey, Liam, what are you doing here?”

“You…you wear glasses,”

Zayn looked puzzled, absently touching the frames. “Um, yes?”

Liam rubbed his chin, not quite meeting Zayns eyes. “I just…I didn’t know, is all.”

Zayn wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Liam nervously played with a button on his shirt. “And why would I know that…right….”

He placed a hand on Liam’s wrist, “Are you feeling okay? You know, if you need to be admitted…” He let a slow smile spread across his lips.

Liam still looked a bit loopy but he seemed to catch up now. “Oh god, no! I was actually just in here donating some blood,”

“Ah, well that would explain your fogginess. What you need is some juice and a cookie. Dr’s orders.”

Liam blushed at this. “That was actually why I was looking for you. Did you have time for a break?”

“You were looking for me?”

Liam coughed awkwardly. “Niall had mentioned that you were working, and I figured since I was here, and you being a doctor, you probably need coffee, sooo...” He scratched his head, smiling timidly at Zayn.

Zayn wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go because oh my god he was just so adorable and shy and looking at Zayn with these big brown eyes. Zayn was pretty sure he was a human puppy. That wanted to go for coffee with him. He wanted to cartwheel down the hall. Instead he restrained himself and smiled brightly.

“Coffee sounds great. You’re just in time in fact.”

By the time they took their seats outside at the small coffee shop across the road, Liam seemed much more relaxed. They shared the biggest chocolate chip cookie that Zayn had ever seen in his life, on top of the sugary drink Liam insisted he try.

“Okay, so now I’m going to be on a sugar high for the rest of my shift,”

Liam laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides, “Well, I feel much better, thank you. And I welcome the sugar rush, Niall and I are closing again tonight,” he fiddled with his cup and looked back up at Zayn meeting his eyes, “You should come by…” He looked embarrassed for a moment, as if rethinking what he just said. “I mean, unless you’re tired!"

Zayn’s stomach was now joined by butterflies to go along with his stock pile of chocolate chips. “You sure you’re not sick of me by now, Liam? I’m in there practically every night as it is,” He laughed, but inside he was panicking.

He watched Liam closely. He was chewing on his lip, thinking of an answer. Which Zayn got when Liam leaned across the table, brushing his lips against his cheek, grazing the side of his lip. When he leaned back over he seemed pleased with himself.

“I would say no. I am definitely not sick of you. And for the record, you should always wear those glasses.”

Zayn was now the one to be disoriented. Where did this confident Liam come from all of a sudden? Because he’d like to order more of him.

“Um… I usually just wear them to work,”

Liam stood up, winking at him before he put his sunglasses on. “Oh, I’ll definitely be thinking about them the rest of the day. See you later, Zayn.”

Zayn sat there a bit stunned as he watched him leave and wondered what the hell was in that cookie.

 *

Louis pulled up to Harry’s house and almost brought the car to a screeching halt. What the fuck was this? He stared at the place dumbfounded. This was not what he was expecting, but then again when it came to Harry was he actually that surprised? It was a beautifully landscaped bungalow, with a wraparound porch, which he was almost positive had an ocean view as well.  He also spied an open garage with a black Range Rover sitting in it. How did Harry have all this? Louis leaned back in the seat contemplating this sudden on slot of information. He knew he was going to have refrain himself from asking, because it was really none of his business. Not to say he hadn’t quickly made up a few scenarios in his head like Harry being a male stripper on the side. Because this was the state of Louis’ mind now when it came to him. Utter corruption. He glared at himself in the mirror. “Get a hold of yourself Tomlinson. And keep your filthy paws off his silky draws." He rolled his eyes at himself. He couldn’t even contain himself from making ridiculous Grease references. Because Louis was crazy. He messed about with his hair one more time and took a deep breath.

He relaxed as soon as Harry greeted him at the door. Even though he turned him inside out most of the time, there was something about him that put him at ease. Like perhaps they were meant to know each other?  Oh sweet Jesus. He really needed to stop before he started writing poetry about Harry in his stupid fucking journal.

Harry’s eyes followed him as he walked around the foyer, sneaking a peek at the living room. “Harry, your place is amazing. I must ask, do you have women stuffing diamonds in your pockets ala Johnny in Dirty Dancing or what?”

Harry tilted his head in thought and Louis was met with that look in his eyes again. They were dark. Unreadable. “I’m more of a Baby, actually,”

“Literally or figuratively?”

And there went the dimples and those pearly whites and that giggle that made him want to tear his hair out in a fit of joy. “Come on, the kitchens in here. I hope you like pasta?”

“Harry, I can barely make toast. So when another person cooks for me I automatically like whatever it is.”

He followed him down the hall leading to the kitchen and traced his eyes over the movement of Harry’s shoulders in the white henley he had on. He kept going, admiring the way his black skinny jeans just kind of clung to every inch of his lower half. Once he made it to his feet, which were bare and perfectly tanned, he felt as if his own clothes were strangling him to death. He pulled at the sleeves on his button down thinking that he probably should have just worn a t shirt had he known Harry was going to blatantly throw casual sexy in his face like this. In fact it was incredibly disrespectful of him, how dare he make a simple outfit like this look so god damn delicious.

He needed a cold shower and a massive drink. He wasn’t sure in exactly what order though. He was glancing down another hall when he spotted the moon shining through a patio door. He stopped in his tracks and for a moment forgot all about Harry (bless) and started drifting towards this new room. He paused at the doorway staring in awe. There was a warm breeze blowing through the open door with the now familiar scent of tropical flowers drifting in with it. The moon shone down on the ocean, the waves singing a sort of rhythmic lullaby in the background. It was breathtaking. He didn’t realize he had walked all the way into the room until he turned around and saw Harry leaning on the door frame.

He came to his senses and realized that oh…this was a bedroom. He smacked the side of his head.

“Oh god is this your room? Wow. You can’t take me anywhere, I am so sorry! How rude of me to just wander wherever I like. I told you I was a nosy twat. Who is apparently easily distracted by a full moon. I’m not a werewolf. I promise,” He was babbling because his nerves were hanging by a thread knowing he was in Harry’s room. And they were now rapidly short circuiting, because Harry started well he didn’t want to say slinking toward him, but damn if that wasn’t what was happening. He was almost cat like in his movements.

He stopped in front of Louis, his tongue slowly licking his bottom lip. Louis watched from what he thinks was outside of his body because he is pretty sure he may have just died. Harry’s hand reached out and grazed his shirt, a long slender finger stopping on a button. He licked his lips once more, and brought up his other hand, and the ghost of Louis’ former self finally found some words.

“What…what are you doing...” He wasn’t sure how he got the entire sentence out around the baseball of a lump he just swallowed.

“I can’t sit through dinner without putting my hands on you.” It came out so simple, so matter of fact as he continued his work on Louis’ shirt. Once he had it undone he leaned over, his tongue playing against Louis’ ear. “I should have warned you I like to have my dessert first.” He leaned back, giving him a wicked smile.

Louis’ mind went blank.

 ...

He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee - he never thought anything would top his Yorkshire tea, however that was until he has tasted the magic that was Kona coffee – and Harry rummaging around in his drawers. He turned towards the night stand looking for a clock. He blinked his eyes a few times, not sure if he was seeing the time correctly.

“Harry, is it five am?”

He turned around, a soft smile on his lips. His curls were thrown back in a headband again and his body only clothed in boxer briefs. Louis gave an agitated breath, collapsing back on the pillow and thought to himself 'HOW'. It’s way too fucking early to look that good. He felt the bed shift as Harry climbed in behind him. He nuzzled the back of his neck and now Louis was 99% sure that he had to be half feline.

“Sorry I woke you. I have to get to class,”

Louis turned his neck to look back at him, “What kind of horrible person would book lessons this early?”

Harry kissed the top of his head, rolling to get up again. “No lessons, I have a yoga class.”

Louis let out a very long groan. “Oh, Harold. Only you would go to yoga, _then_ surf all day afterwards. Are you actively trying to make me feel bad?”

Harry looked bemused as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. “Yoga helps balance out the surfing, it's good for the muscles. Also, how exactly is this making you feel bad?”

Louis sat up to pout at him. “In case you haven’t noticed, love, my body is _very_ different than yours,”

Harry took two steps over to the bed and yanked down the covers, slowly crawling up to Louis stomach to kiss him there. He layed himself down, folding his arms across him. He smiled up at Louis. “I happen to be very fond of your body.”

Louis smiled at him too, reaching down to tug on a curl. “Quit being such a charmer.”

This earned him a bigger smile and a kiss on the lips. Harry hovered above him, continuing to kiss him until Louis forgot all about Harry and his Matthew McConaughey yoga ways. He pulled back breathless.

“Stay here for the day? Make yourself at home. I should be back early afternoon,”

Louis leaned his head against Harry’s. “In that case, I’m really looking forward to dessert again.”

Harry practically purred. 100% confirmed. He was a kitten.

And Louis stayed for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to update again within the next week  
> XO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's not as much Ziam, and ahhhh a cliff hanger ending, but I will update soon! xoxo

As Louis drove himself home that morning he wasn’t sure if he on an actual road, or if he was just floating the car home on one big giant cloud. He really couldn’t be sure. He had been in constant state of dreaminess for past three days; it had almost taken super human strength to pull himself away from Harry that morning.

He ran his hands through those wild curls one last time as Harry held onto his arm, eyes pleading with him, “Don’t go, I’ll even skip class!”

He resigned for a moment, sitting back on the bed, bringing Harry's hand up to his mouth. He gave each knuckle a gentle kiss. “Harry, I can’t let you do that, you already skipped out yesterday. Plus I should probably get back to wearing my own clothes.” He nodded down at the t shirt he was wearing, one from Harry’s seemingly endless vintage band collection.

Harry leaned over, his fingers grazing the hem as his teeth nipped along Louis’ jaw, “I actually like you better in no clothes, so it works out well that you don’t have any here.”

Louis felt his face flush. He didn’t think he would ever get used to how nonchalant Harry was about letting him know that he thought he was well, fit. Harry possibly needed his eyes checked. Or perhaps he had a mild concussion. He should have Zayn look into it. “You are a devil child, Harold." He watched his lips form a smirk and soon they were on his and Harry was pulling him down on the bed and why exactly was he leaving again?

As soon as he felt Harry’s hands under his shirt on the small of his back he snapped back to reality and thought no, he was standing firm on this. He had to leave now or else he would end up staying forever - literally. Because Harry was a lot like crack. Not that Louis had ever done crack per say, but it's addictive right, and as it turns out so is Harry, and he just can’t get this attached after three days. It wasn't healthy. So somehow found it in himself to pull away, placing his forehead against Harry's, his curls tickling his nose, “Go to class.” He kissed him once more before rolling off the bed, gathering up his keys.

Harry sighed, throwing his arms around his bare (ugh did he ever have a shirt on? Why does he even own so many when they are clearly pointless) chest, “Fine, fine. I suppose I will let you go. But just so you know, you’re very mean.”

Louis laughed, drawing a hand to his chest in shock. “I’m sorry for making you go to class, what a despicable man I am. But I can assure you, your body will thank me later,”

“But, my body wants to thank you now.”

Louis swore inwardly and he didn’t know if he wanted to hit Harry or himself with a blunt object, because _god_ what was happening? People like Harry didn’t look at people like Louis like they wanted to devour them. He needed to leave, because this was all a little overwhelming and he was probably going to burst into flames or melt into the carpet from the way Harry was looking at him.

“You are almost too much, Harry Styles.”

Harry shrugged innocently, finally coming to terms with the fact that Louis wasn’t budging. He pulled the covers away to get out of the bed and Louis wanted to kick him as he fucking _sauntered_ around his room naked, pulling out his (minimal) clothes for yoga. He remained in his state of undress when he stood in front of him to say goodbye, and Louis tried to look anywhere but down.

He looked so smug, the little shit. “Bye then, Louis. I’ll message you later?"

Louis coughed, “Yeah. Yep. Yes. Sounds good.”

He quickly turned to leave, and tried to do so as calmly as possible. Which was no easy feat seeing as a naked Harry was in front of him seconds ago.

He was still haunted by the image as he climbed the steps to the apartment a little while later. He tried to be quiet as he let himself in, not wanting to wake the lads. He crept into the living room and almost had a heart attack when Niall spun around in the recliner.

“Aha, so you do remember where you live,”

“Jesus fuck, Niall!”

He heard a fit of giggles and his eyes found the top of Zayn’s head peeking out from a pile of blankets on the couch.

He clutched at his chest, “Seriously, what the fuck. How long have you been sitting there anyways?” He spoke at Zayn, gesturing towards Niall, “Please don’t tell me he’s been there since I left.”

Zayn snorted as Niall made a mocking noise, “Ha ha, very funny. I got your text, dummy; you said you were coming home this morning. And I’ve been dying to tease you about this. I mean you can’t blame me, it’s been _three_ days.”

Zayn’s head started bobbing, “S’true. This is verrrry unlike the Louis we know.”

Louis threw his keys on the counter and made his way to the couch, smacking Zayn’s legs to make room for him. He obliged and Louis took his time getting comfortable knowing that Niall’s impatience was growing with each second. He snuggled in and smiled as Zayn linked his fingers in his under the blanket.

“Alright. Grill away,”

“Fuck, finally,” he mulled it over, considering what he wanted to ask first. “Ah let’s get to the good shit. How many times did you fuck?"

Zayn just rolled his eyes, “Why am I not surprised? Don’t answer him, Louis.”

“Zayn, don’t be that guy,”

Louis cleared his throat, “Actually…” and they both shut their mouths, their heads almost snapping off to look at him. He chuckled, “Careful now, no need to give yourselves whiplash.”

He pointed at Niall, “While I won’t disclose how many times, I will have you know that Harry is quite a naughty little minx. Don’t let that dimple fool you.” Niall flashed his teeth, barking out a laugh. “And, if I may be absolutely disgusting for a moment, because I just really need to get this out there and then we never talk about it again, good? Good.” They were both looking at him like they were hanging on every word. His friends were so strange. He was really lucky to have them he thought fondly. “Okay, here we go… it’s just well, his body is ridiculous and he’s just so fucking _fit,_  you could bounce a quarter off his arse I swear, and I'm telling you I know, I spent a lot of time with it, and the fucker goes to yoga because of course he does, and I literally want to weep fountains of tears because of his abs.” He let out a deep breath. “I’m done. And I deeply apologize.”

Niall looked down at his own chest. “Damn. Maybe I should start going to yoga,”

Louis made a disgusted noise. “God, don’t even tempt me. I almost considered going just so I could lie down on a mat and stare at Harry as he stretches. I am sick.”

“What the hell are you even doing back here?"

“I was already there for three days. I have to give the poor kid a break,” He immediately saw the smirk. “Get your mind out of the gutter, not like that. I…I don’t want him to get sick of me already”. He laughed but he was feeling the familiar pull of worry in his stomach. He glanced at Zayn finding comfort in his eyes. “Plus as much as it pains me to admit, I missed you guys,”

Niall eased himself off the chair, shaking his head, “You really are sick. I wouldn’t have left Harry for us.”

“That’s lovely, Niall.”

“It’s the truth. Thanks for the gossip though, gonna go catch a few more hours of sleep. Whoever wants to come and join me is more than welcome.”

Louis watched the door click shut and turned back to Zayn, “Isn’t he supposed to be the straight one here? We need to get him a pet or something,”

“Aww, I like to think of him as our very own little pet. Our cuddly Irish teddy bear.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be cuddling an American bartender?”

Zayn blushed faintly, “Well… he did say he liked the way I look in glasses.”

Louis brightened. “HA! I knew it. Even adorable little Liam was no match for Dr. Malik in glasses. So, when’s the wedding?”

“Very funny. We haven’t even talked about a first date yet,”

“Zayn Malik, you are better than this. You will phone him this instant and take him for breakfast because it’s cute, and you guys are cute, and god just be cute together already.”

Zayn picked his phone up off the table and fiddled with it. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early?”

“I know that it’s too early to be this much of a pussy,”

“You are so crass sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry Zayn, I forgot about your virgin ears. Stop deflecting and call him before I do. And you don’t want that. Not when I’m feeling feisty.”

“ _Fine_. Just let me do it in peace, go make Niall’s day and have a nap with him or whatever,”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him as he walked over to Niall’s door, cocking his eyebrow at Zayn one more time before going in. Zayn slumped his shoulders and let out a disgruntled huff as he pressed dial, shooing Louis away. He placed his ear to the door once it was closed, straining to hear Zayn’s voice.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Shh, I made Zayn call Liam and ask him to breakfast.”

“Ah. Very nice.”

He listened a few minutes longer until he heard a jingle of keys, followed by the sound of the front door closing.

“Jackpot,”

“Alright good, now get over here and go to sleep.”

“You’re awfully demanding for someone I haven’t had sex with, Niall.”

“Aww, does Harry say please?”

He kicked at the mattress. “I’m going to my own bed.”

He lifted his head up. “I bet you won’t,”

Louis grumbled as he trudged over to the bed and crawled in, letting Niall curl around him, the big spoon to his little one.

“You’re quite the needy child in Hawaii.”

“No crime in wanting to cuddle. It’s relaxing,”

Louis hummed in agreement. He felt Niall’s finger poke into his side. “You know what else I heard is relaxing?”

“I’m scared to ask,”

He waited a few moments. “Yoga.”

“Oh god shut up, why did I even tell you?”

“I think we should go tomorrow. Surprise Harry.”

Louis snorted, “Yes, surprise him by how utterly shit we’d be at yoga. Do you even own workout clothes?”

“Why do we need those? Isn’t it just stretching?”

“I don’t think you can show up in a snap back and cargo shorts, blondie."

“Fine, we’ll go grab some later. Cause we’re going.”

“I don’t know why you’re so adamant about this,”

He felt his chin rest on his shoulder, and he turned back to meet his eyes. Louis watched them dance about. “A pair of workout shorts? $20. The look on Louis Tomlinson’s face as he watches Harry Styles contort his body, most likely while shirtless? Priceless.”

Louis’ eyes glossed over momentarily imagining this picture of beauty that Niall had just painted for him.

“I really need to stop agreeing to these things.”

“You can’t help it. I’m hard to resist,”

“It’s that god forsaken Irish charm.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty cute.”

“No one mentioned cute."

He shrugged giving in to the argument, resting his head back down on the pillow.

Louis gave his hand a pat before closing his eyes. “You are though.”

He didn’t have to look back to know there was a smile of satisfaction on his face.

 ...

They didn’t end up seeing Zayn again until later that night when Louis and Niall decided they deserved a much needed drink after their busy day of doing nothing. They walked into the bar just in time to see Zayn pull his lips away from Liam’s cheek, settling back on his bar stool. They snuck up to him, each of them clapping a hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump underneath their hands.

Niall titled his head towards Louis, “Please tell me you didn’t end up shagging instead of eating like this one here.”

Louis scoffed. “We ate eventually,” he squeezed his fingers into Zayn’s shoulder, “Pretty long breakfast though, did it include some afternoon delight?”

Zayn darted his eyes towards Liam, making sure he wasn’t listening. “Can’t you guys be normal about anything?”

“Is that a serious question?”

Zayn sighed. “Just try to keep it a little less ridiculous than usual."

Louis hopped on the seat next to him, stealing his drink. “Excuse you, why is it okay for me to be interrogated about Harry and not you about Liam?”

“Because Liam is right over there! We aren’t at home. Just…keep it down okay...” Zayn lowered his voice, “We had a lovely breakfast, so no need to be sad about wasted food opportunities Niall, and then we just sat at the beach and go to know each other. That’s all.”

Louis gave him a serious look. “Are you sure you didn’t get to know his mouth as well?”

Zayn started to get up and they laughed, shoving him back down. “Okay, okay, sorry. How about I let you in on something idiotic that I will be doing tomorrow.” Zayn instantly perked up. Louis nudged Niall, “I’ll let you do the honors,”

“Brilliant. Get ready for this. Louis is going to yoga tomorrow.”

Zayn’s lips pulled into a smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes, Zayn. Apparently I am so thirsty for Harry that I’m willing to make a fool out of myself just so I can watch him do yoga. Please feel free to laugh at my expense.”

“I would never laugh at you, Lou.”

Niall shook his head in disagreement as he popped peanuts into his mouth, “Well that makes one of us.”

Louis punched him as he pulled Zayn into his side affectionately, “This is why Zayn is better than you.”

...

Words that Louis quickly took back the next morning when his phone lit up with a message from Zayn.

 – don’t forget your Gatorade you thirsty bitch aha! Xx

“I hate you both.” Louis mumbled as he tossed the phone over to Niall, who then howled with laughter the whole drive down to the class.

“Jesus, this is really fucking early. How does Harry do this every day?” Niall asked as they dragged themselves to the front door.

“Because he isn’t _human_. I’m convinced. And if he asks what we’re doing here you’re taking the heat please and thanks.”

Niall just chuckled, “Sure."

Of course he was the first person they ran into once they got inside, and Louis prayed to god that he wasn’t going to be freaked out because maybe this was a little bit crazy now that he really started to register what he was doing.

He looked surprised as he walked up to them. "I have to say I never thought I would see you two here.”

Louis wasn’t sure how to gauge what Harry was thinking because he himself was too busy thinking about licking every inch of his tanned skin, and there was a lot of it so it might a while and wondered if Harry was free for the rest of the day/life so he could to just that. Anyways.

“I've been wanting to give it a try, so I dragged Louis down with me.” Niall gave him a knowing smile, batting his lashes at Louis.

Louis silently blessed his wonderful Irish heart. He watched Harry, his eyes still not telling him a damn thing. He turned, waving for them to follow, “Alright, this way then.”

Niall busied himself with the task of paying for them while Louis followed Harry down another hall so he could put their wallets and keys in a locker. Louis felt like his insides were playing a game of Twister as Harry had yet to say anything to him; he just stood there silently watching his movements. Louis closed the locker and let out a shaky breath as he spoke, “You’re making me a little nervous here, Harry, is it okay that I’m here?”

“No, not really,” he paused, and then his voice came out like warm honey. “I’m going to have a hard time waiting two more hours to take you home. Because that’s where we’re going after.”

Louis’ lips just formed an 'O'. Zayn wasn’t kidding about that Gatorade. He was downright parched. And Harry just strolled out of the room like it was just a regular day and he didn’t just drop a morning sex bomb on Louis.

The next two hours were complete torture; even Niall started shooting them worried looks. Every so often they would catch each other’s eyes in the mirror, and while he didn’t want to call it gratuitous eye fucking, that’s exactly what it was.

The second the class ended Harry practically growled 'let’s go' in his ear. When they got out to the parking lot, he damn near sprinted to his car as he hastily waved goodbye to an utterly confused Niall.

Louis didn’t quite understand what Harry saw in him but right now he really didn’t fucking care.

*

When Louis and Zayn walked into the bar on another warm but breezy evening, their now home away from home, they couldn’t believe that almost three months had gone by.

“This has really been the best few months ever. One might even say we've had the time of our lives."

A grin crossed Zayn's lips as his eyes landed on Liam. He waved and Liam started to make his way over to them. He turned to Louis, “Quoting Dirty Dancing again are we? But yeah. It’s nice isn’t it."

Louis only grinned back in response, greeting Liam with a nod once he reached them. He leaned over to give Zayn a kiss, and looked antsy once his eyes met Louis’ “Hey, Louis. Have you talked to Harry today?”

Louis pondered this for a moment and shrugged, “Come to think of it, no. I guess he was busy with lessons. Why?”

Liam shot a worried look at Zayn. “It's just...he’s here. And he’s drunk,”

“Well, it is a bar, Liam.”

He looked at Zayn once more, his brows furrowed in concern. Okay what the hell was going on, Louis was getting increasingly annoyed with Liam’s skittish looks.

“Liam, just spit it out already,”

“It’s nothing! He just seems kind of agitated, so maybe you might want to talk to him. It’s not really like him, you know?"

“Harry in a mood...You’re right, this is new,” Louis was suddenly amused. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what could put a damper on Harry’s usually sunny disposition. He didn’t even know that he had any other personas other than perfect angel and naughty devil. “Where is he?”

“Towards the back. Niall’s been keeping him company.”

Louis nodded and left Zayn to deal with Liam and his infuriating facial expressions. Louis thought Liam was great of course, but he felt like he still wasn’t telling him something. So he was allowed to be annoyed with him. Though he knew it wouldn't last very long. Damn doe eyed bastard.

Then again, maybe he was slightly worried once he saw Niall clear away a few shot glasses that had been sitting in front of Harry. Louis sighed. Even intoxicated he looked breathtaking. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he would never not have the wind knocked out of him when he looked at Harry. He watched him as he repeatedly pushed his hair out of his eyes, only to frown once it fell right back into place. He was wearing all black, and most of it looked like it was painted on. Louis swallowed and thought now is not the time to be turned on by Harry. You’re here to see if he’s doing okay. Inner pep talk done, he approached him slowly, not touching him with anything but his voice.

“Harry Styles, are you drunk?”

He could see Niall bobbing his head 'yes' as he started up a pint for Louis. Harry turned to look at him, giving him a tight smile.

“You might say that,”

Hmm. This was interesting. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

His lips formed a thin line. “Of course not. What kind of question is that?”

Louis flicked his eyes at Niall in a way that hopefully indicated for him to leave them alone for a bit. He dropped off his beer and took the hint, going to make small talk with some customers on the other end of the bar.

“Harry…did something happen today?”

He watched him as he placed another shot against his lips, his eyes closing as his head tipped back to drink it back. His eyes opened slowly, locking on Louis. They were a dark green that Louis recognized. He had come to know them well over the past few months.

“Can you please take me home, Louis,” he grabbed his arm, almost looking desperate, “I need you.”

Whatever was going on with him, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it. And Louis was okay with that. If this was what Harry needed, then he would give it to him. Because he was almost certain that he would give him anything at his point. He ran his fingers through the hair sitting on his forehead, moving it aside as he took in his face, “If that’s what you want Harry,”

“ _Please_.”

They left wordlessly and remained that way through the rest of the night as Louis gave Harry the comfort he was seeking.

...

When Louis woke up the next morning in Harry’s bed he was alone. He was surprised that he didn’t hear him leave, or that Harry had managed to leave without harassing Louis like he usually does.

He got dressed, putting on another one of Harrys shirts. He seemed to have developed a habit of stealing his clothes and not returning them. Sure he would eventually give them back, but he wasn’t ready to just yet, because maybe he liked sitting around him is apartment having a piece of Harry with him. Oh lord he was heading into dangerous territory.

He busied himself with making coffee and pondered the contents of the refrigerator when he heard a throat clear behind him. He spun around and came face to face with quite an unfamiliar face.

“Enjoying my house?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn was lying on Liam’s couch mindlessly flicking through channels on the TV, when he started noticing that Liam had developed a pattern of pacing back and forth between the living room and kitchen. He thought he might have kept forgetting something, since he had been acting pretty spacey since the night before. But when he saw he still hadn’t picked anything up and instead gripped his hands tighter each time he came in the room, he finally relented.

“Err everything okay there, babe?”

Liam finally stopped in his tracks, giving him a weak smile as he ran a hand through his hair. Zayn placed the remote on the table in front of him, now sitting up all the way.

“Liam, seriously. What is it?”

He still didn’t come over to the couch. Instead he stood there with his hands now jammed in his pockets, looking at the floor. Zayn sat there patiently, deciding he was going to give him one more minute until he shook it out of him. He suddenly looked up and looked well, guilty.

“Okay…I have to tell you something. It’s about Harry,”

Zayn felt himself stiffen. Shit. “It better be something great, Liam; like some secret romantic plan to sweep my best friend off his feet.”

He dragged a toe back and forth across the carpet. “No, not exactly….I, uh…I saw Harry at the beach yesterday...” He brought his eyes back to Zayn who was giving him an 'and?' look. “And, um…he was with his boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, his _boyfriend??_ You do mean ex- boyfriend, right?” Zayn hadn’t meant that to come out as harsh as it did when he noticed Liam flinch.

He came around to the couch anyways, sitting next to Zayn. “Look, I don’t know what was going on, but I saw him and his ex together. And maybe…maybe I saw them kiss,” he said quietly.

Zayn bolted off the couch, pointing at him accusingly. “What do you mean you _maybe_ saw them kiss, you either fucking did or you didn’t, Liam.”

Liam jumped up now too, holding his hands out to reason with Zayn. “Look, I don’t know okay? I don’t know why you’re getting mad at me, I had to tell someone!”

Zayn gripped his hair in frustration. “Exactly, Liam! You could have told my friend who fucking _asked_ you last night what Harry’s problem was,”

“Well, I'm sorry, but it wasn’t my place to tell him. It was Harry’s.”

Zayn threw him angry glare. “You could have told me. Because you know what my place is? To take care of my best friend’s well-being. Or did you forget why we came all the way here in the first place.”

Liam went to open his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He sat down again looking defeated.

“You weren’t there back home, Liam. You have no idea how broken up he was. I can’t have someone do this to him again,”

Liam found his eyes again, trying to reason with him. “You don’t know that’s what this means. I was just telling you what I saw. It could mean nothing.”

Zayn just stared back, eyes emotionless. “When an ex comes back into the picture it almost never means nothing, Liam.” With that he turned around and walked to the door, slipping his shoes on. “I have to go.”

He suddenly felt Liam’s arms around him, hugging him against his chest. “Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispered into his shoulder.

Zayn grabbed one of his hands and squeezed, but didn’t say anything as he opened the door and let it shut softly behind him.

 *

Louis stood very still, transfixed by the man in Harry’s kitchen. Did he just say _his_ house? He did a quick once over of him; he was tall and tanned like Harry, but that was where the similarities ended. He was all dark hair, dark eyes, and dark intricate tattoos on each of his arms, so unlike the quirky, jumbled drawings that were scattered on Harry’s. Then he spotted one that was similar to something he had grown used to seeing all these months, and the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit together in his brain.

“You must be Jack,”

He looked smug as he stepped all the way in the kitchen now, leaning against the center island. “So, you do know whose house you’re currently making yourself at home in.”

“I was under the impression that  _you_ didn’t live here anymore.”

He pushed off the counter and helped himself to the coffee Louis had made, eyeing him over the cup as he took a sip. “I may not live here, but I still own it. So, yes, I would say this is my house”. He sensed Louis stiffen up and pressed on, “Oh, Harry didn’t tell you that bit? You thought a little surfer boy giving lessons could afford all this?” he gestured around with his hand. “How many 21 year olds do you know with houses on the beach and Range Rovers...?” He trailed off, waiting for his name Louis guessed.

“Louis.”

“ _Louis_.” He said his name in a way that made his eye tick.“I suppose it's nice that he found another Brit to keep him company.”

Keep him company? What the bloody fuck did that mean. Louis was growing increasingly annoyed at his condescending tone. He looked at Louis as if he could see the wheels in his head moving.

He chuckled. "I’m sorry. Did you think you guys were together?” He gave him an amused look that Louis immediately wanted to slap off his face.

Louis’ anger boiled beneath the surface. “Did _you_?” he spat at him.

He slapped his knee as he howled with laughter, wagging a finger at him. “I like you. You’re cocky.” He settled down, giving him another scathing once over. “Do you really think Harry would give all this up?”

“Pardon my French, but aren’t you the fucking dickhead who gave him up?” Louis inched a little closer to him. He really, really wanted to hit this prick.

He shrugged as if to brush Louis off. “I signed a new contract. One that can fit Harry into my life now,”

Louis felt his confidence falter a bit. Was this what Harry had been so upset about last night?

“Jack?”

They both whirled around at the sound of Harry’s voice. He was standing in the patio door, a t-shirt clinging to his damp skin, his hair stuffed under a backwards snap back, face creased with worry. The worry quickly turned into annoyance as he stepped through the door. “I thought I told you not to come here,”

Louis watched the exchange, holding his breath. He wanted to leave, but his feet felt like they glued to the floor.

“I'm fairly certain I can come and go as I please in my own house. Next time you need to talk you may want to remember to give me your fuck buddy schedule.”

“He’s not my fuck buddy,” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“Oh?” He locked his eyes on Louis. “Did he tell you we kissed yesterday?”

All of a sudden everything around Louis buzzed like white noise. He thought he heard Harry tell Jack to fuck off, but all that was swirling around in his head were words like models, and Italy, and I’m sorry I had to do it this way Louis. He started backing out of the kitchen and stumbled down the hall to the front door, ignoring Harry’s calls, as he ran to his car and sped away.

 ...

When Louis threw open the door to the apartment after raiding the corner store of their liquor supply, he had not expected to see Zayn curled on the couch surrounded by his own collection of misery and bottles of alcohol.

Louis placed his bags on the ground and padded over to the living room. He reached his toe over to poke Zayn's thigh. “Zayn?” He didn’t respond, so Louis poked him again a little harder. “Zayn, aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

He finally looked at Louis a little cross eyed, bringing a finger to his lips. “Sssshhhh. I called out.”

Louis felt his skin prick with worry. “What?!? You never do that. What’s going on? Did something happen? Was there a death? Where’s Niall? Oh god let me get a drink first, I can’t handle more bad news right now.” He grabbed the nearest beer bottle and chugged half of it. Yes, he may have been over reacting. But Zayn was _never_ like this. This was usually him. He was the fuck up and Zayn fixed things. He didn’t know how to fix things did he? He certainly didn’t do a very good job with Harry. Ugh fuck. Don’t think about that right now.

“Whasss wrong with you?” Zayn slurred out.

“I just asked you!”

“Ohh, yeah,” Louis watched him as he took another sip of his drink. He wrinkled his nose wondering what the hell kind of concoction he had made himself. They really needed Niall. “Gottin a huge fight with Liam.”

Louis immediately felt awful. He pulled at Zayn’s torso until he begrudgingly folded up against Louis’ chest. He mushed his lips into the side of his head. “Aw, babe I’m sorry. What happened?”

“Fought about you.”

Louis wasn’t sure he heard him right. “Come again? Why would you be fighting about me?”

Zayn let out a prolonged sigh. “Harry.”

Louis swallowed hard, but pressed on. “What about Harry?”

“Liam saw him with his boyfriend yesterday,” Zayn seemed to mull this over. “Ex. EX boyfriend,” he said for emphasis.“Didn’t tell you.”

Louis leaned his body away and spread his fingers under Zayn’s chin, tilting it up towards him. “You fought with your little lamb of a boyfriend over me? That was silly of you.”

Zayn tried to pull away. “Well he should’ve said something!”

Louis pulled him back in, rubbing Zayn’s arm. “If anyone should have told me, it was Harry. This isn’t Liam’s fault.”

“Wait, ssso you know?”

Louis’ mind flashed back that morning’s awkward kitchen moment. He picked at Zayn’s shirt in annoyance. “Yes. I had the unfortunate luck of meeting Harry’s ex this morning. Who is a giant fucking prick by the way,”

“So then what happened?”

“The giant prick told me they kissed...and then I ran out.”

“Louisssss,”

He leaned his head back against the couch, pinching his forehead. “Fuck, I know. I KNOW. I couldn’t help it. I freaked. The whole thing was just a little too familiar, you know?”

Zayn tickled at his ribs to get his attention. He squirmed, opening his eyes to look down at him. “Yeah, but he went home with you last night, Louis. He _wanted_ to go home with you.”

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into strained laughter. “Wow. We are both really fucking stupid.” Louis looked pensive for a moment, thinking about his next words. And couldn’t believe he was going to say them out loud. “I love him, Zayn.”

Zayn nodded in agreement like he already knew this. Because let’s face it, he always knew things before Louis did. “You should tell him,”

“I know. And I have a really, really crazy idea of how I want to do it. But, I think…I think he’ll like it. God, I hope he does. I just really don’t want to lose him to that douche canoe, Zayn.”

Zayn giggled. “What the hell is a douche canoe?”

He scratched his head, “I don’t really know, Niall keeps saying it in his valiant effort to sound more American. It’s quite catchy though.” He turned his eyes serious for a moment as he looked at Zayn once more. “And you. No more stealing my finely honed pouting techniques. You’re a cheap drunk, not to mention sloppy. Apologize to Liam, okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah, okay. I was really dumb.” He smiled, squeezing his eyes shut. “He’s sooo cute.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, fluffing up Zayn’s hair. “Yeah, he is.”

They almost spilled their drinks as they heard a loud crash at the front door, followed by many, many obscenities. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Whoops, sorry Niall!” Louis called out.

“You guys rob a liquor store or something, what the fuck is going on?” he said, maneuvering around the bags Louis had left in the hallway.

They both looked at each other, not quite sure where to start. Since Louis was sober he took the reins. “Just a minor problem,”

Niall sized up Zayn, tilting his head in question. “Is he drunk?”

Louis patted his leg, untangling himself to stand up. “He is, but he’ll be fine. Right now I need you to come and do something with me. I can fill you in on the day’s events.”

“Christ almighty, there have been events already? Never a dull moment, huh boys?”

“We need stories to tell our grandchildren, Niall.”

 ...

When Louis stopped outside of Harry’s house that night he was nervous. Again. He mentally promised himself that one of these days he’s going to come to this house and feel a different emotion. He glanced  at himself in the mirror “I swear this kid is going to put me into an early grave”. His heart started beating a little bit faster as he coached himself. “But he’s worth it. Right. Okay. Let’s go Tommo.”

The walk to the door seemed to take forever, but it gave him more time to think. He mostly thought about that upon coming to Hawaii he had learned a lot of things about himself. One of them being that he certainly liked to talk to himself a lot. Yep. Certified lunatic. He wondered if Zayn could get him a certificate or something.

When Harry opened the door he looked apprehensive, like he was waiting for Louis to go off on him.

“May I come in?”

“You’re not here to yell at me?”

Louis seemed taken aback. “Do you want me to, Harry?”

He bit his lip, before meeting his eyes again. “No. Not really.”

“Alright, glad that’s settled then.”

Harry opened to door wider to let him into the entrance, sorry, _Jack's_ entrance. Now there was a person he wanted to scream at. He pushed him out of his mind though. Not the time. Harry shut the door and leaned against it, his usually bright and happy eyes a dull green, lined with pain.

“I can explain…”

Louis interrupted him, “Do you mind if I say something first?”

He folded his arms around his body, nodding silently.

“Okay, well a lot of this is going to sound like ridiculous clichés, because let’s face it, they are, but that doesn’t make it any less true or real to me,” He took a deep breath, “You see, Harry; I came here because I needed to get away from my life back home. It had been unexpectantly turned upside down and I actually had myself pretty convinced that I was never going to be happy again. It took Zayn and Niall months to snap me out of my mood, and when they suggested that I come here I thought that it really wouldn’t fix anything, but what the hell, my life really couldn’t have gotten any worse at that point,”

Harry was still listening intently, standing almost statue still in his spot at the door. Louis trudged on. “The first week we got here I made the mistake of going onto Facebook and ended up seeing a picture of my ex and his boy toy, which led to me feeling very sorry for myself yet again and getting fantastically drunk at the bar. But you see, that’s where I ran into this beautiful boy who convinced me to go surfing with him, and who entail turned my world upside down again. But this time in the best way possible."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, but kept going. “I thought of all the things I could say to you to let you know how I feel about you, and how much I have enjoyed all the amazing things we’ve done together over the past few months, and then it dawned on me. One of the first things you shared with me was how you saw your tattoos as mementos of the things you’ve done in your life…so…”

Louis pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie and held his arm out to Harry. His eyes widened as he took a few precautious steps towards him, his hand shaking as he reached his fingers out to brush Louis' skin. “You got a tattoo…”

“It looks that way, yes.”

“You got a tattoo…for me,” Harry continued to hover above it with his fingers in disbelief.

Louis clasped his hand around Harry’s wrist. “I did. And I had a hard time picking which Harry was my favorite, because there’s just so many. But I went with skateboard Harry. That way I’ll always remember the first time we kissed.”

Harry’s eyes darted up at his, before looking back at Louis’ arm again. He brushed his fingers a little higher on his arm, smiling softly, “What’s the oops for?”

“Because I am a huge fucking idiot sometimes, Harry. Like when I ran out of here today. I should have stayed and listened. And I’m sorry for that,” he pursed his lips “Come to think of it, I’m also very sorry I didn’t punch Jack when I had the chance.”

“Louis…”

He pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, feeling them tremble slightly under his touch. “I’m not done yet. I’m also leaving,” Before he could open his mouth in protest, Louis quickly silenced him with a small kiss on the lips. “I have to get back to my life in London; my job, my family, my flat that I haven’t really even lived in yet. And,…I was kind of hoping that maybe you might like to come with me? Because I’m afraid I’m very much in love with you, Harry Styles. I know it’s soon, and you don’t have to live with me okay, we can find you a place, but life is too fucking short and….”

Harry grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a frantic kiss, his hands everywhere, trying to hold onto as much as Louis as possible. Louis gasped out a breath when he finally pulled away, Harry’s hands still clasped onto his cheeks.

“I thought I had fucked everything up, Louis. I swear I didn’t know that Jack was going to come back here, let alone try and win me back, and doing a fucking terrible job doing so.  And _he_ kissed me by the way, I would never do that to you, and I was meeting with him today to tell him that we were done and he could have this place, because I don’t want it anymore,” The words just kept tumbling out,  “I never asked for all this; when Jack left he felt bad, so he used some of the money he earned for getting signed to pay for this place and the car, and looking back on it now I was really stupid to accept it, and I don’t even need all these things because…I just need you. Like I told you last night.”

A look of surprise crossed Louis’ face. “I may have been drunk, but I remember what I said. I did need you. I _do_ need you. Because god, I am so in love with you too,”

Louis’ surprise now turned into shock. Harry kissed his nose softly. “Hey, don’t look so surprised. You’re delightfully lovable, you know. So yes, Louis, I would love to come back to London with you.”

Harry pulled him into a hug and Louis let himself melt into him. They stood their wrapped up in each other for a while before Louis complained about his legs getting tired. Harry laughed, walking him over to the stairs, where they settled down next to each other.

Louis bumped their knees together, a smile tugging across his lips. “Just so you know, I could buy you a Range Rover too. I happen to be _very_ good at my job.”

Harry dropped his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He peered back up at him out of the corner of his eye. “You sure you’ll still have a job there, big shot? I don’t know many lawyers with stick figure tattoos.”

He reached over to pull on a curl. “Shut it, Styles. Besides, if I ever wear a short sleeved button down to work, I’ll sue myself.” He turned serious for a moment again, running his hands through Harry’s soft curls. “You’re sure about this, Harry?”

He sat up straight again, clasping Louis’ hands in his. “I really am. I’m ready for a new chapter of my life, Louis. And I want it to be with you.”

Louis sighed out a breath of relief. “Me too.” He smiled wistfully and Harry watched him, his green eyes finally sparkling once again. “What?”

“Just thinking about how much I’m going to miss your tan,“

Harry rolled his eyes, “I have fallen in love with an idiot.”

And then to drive that point home even further, Louis pointed at his tattoo in response, smiling like a naughty child.

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed the story!! I was going to write an epilogue but I have decided to write a sequel instead. I thought it would be fun to write the boys in London :)
> 
> I am going to start working on it hopefully sometime this week, thank you for reading!! xoxo


End file.
